


Fast Exception

by PaperFox19



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriko knows one exception to the gourmet knight’s fast and everyone needed to be at their best in Ice Hell. Toriko/Takimaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Fast Exception

Toriko knows one exception to the gourmet knight’s fast and everyone needed to be at their best in Ice Hell. Toriko/Takimaru

-x-

It was cold, of course it was it was Ice Hell. Takimaru was the only one who hadn’t eaten, keeping true to the gourmet knight’s fast, but Toriko could see he was reaching his limits, in this deadly terrain he needed to eat or he was going to be killed by the even more dangerous enemies that were here.

Toriko and Takimaru were keeping watch. They had managed to build a fire but even the flames could hardly warm them, and it wouldn’t fill the knight’s belly. “I bet your really hungry huh?” Taki looked at the blue haired male.

“Yes, but as you know during a fast we are not allowed to eat anything.”

“Well not anything.” He says and stands up, closing the gap between them. With each step a calming feeling came over him, and soon Toriko was upon him. He took a seat next to the knight and put an arm around him, a tremendous warmth seeped into his body, that warmed him down to the bone. “I’ve been with Ai-chan on his fasts before, and he told me there is one way to gain nourishment without breaking the doctrine.”

Takimaru blushed feeling a all new kind of warmth spread through him, his blood started pumping and his cock began to swell. These special body suits couldn’t hold his manhood, it formed perfectly around his penis, allowing his 8 incher to stick up in the air perfectly. “Ahh Toriko-san…” he moaned, his voice trailing off.

“We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, I just want to feed you.” He placed a nice kiss on the male’s cheek. Takimaru shuddered, and his manhood twitched with want, his eyes wondered down and they widened. Toriko’s cock was huge, atleast 13 inches and incredibly thick.

His stomach growled, and the answer was simple. “Yes please,” he was rewarded with a hot and steamy kiss. ‘So good!’ he thought and moaned into the larger male’s mouth.

Toriko reached down and began caressing Takimaru’s penis through his suit. The pleasure coursing through his veins he didn’t even feel the cold air anymore. The kiss finally broke, and the knight drooled with new found hunger.

The blue haired male moved and undid his pants, allowing his thick penis to spring free, he had a massive bush crowning his crotch. “But Toriko-san it’d be bad if you freeze.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m sure you can keep me warm.” He gave him a wink.

“Yes,” Toriko moved them so his back was shielding them. Takimaru began licking the thick flesh, he felt great heat radiating from him. The taste was mind blowing, he licked his way up and down the massive member working from the base to the tip.

He continued this treatment till Toriko began to leak pre, it has such a wonderful aroma and he was drawn to it. He swiped his tongue over the head and got his first taste. “Ohh!” this was the essence of a gourmet hunter, all the amazing things he had eaten had made his essence something special. He held his cock and began lapping at the head, swiping his slit and collecting every drop. ‘Delicious so good!’ he thought happily, he moved his hands over his length quickly allowing the friction to keep him warm.

Takimaru wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking him. More pre poured into his mouth, and he held it there to savor the taste. “You are doing great keep I up.” With the larger male’s encouragement he found himself wanting him to suck him down. He started sucking his shaft in, he could only take the first 6 inches, but his hands could certainly handle the rest.

With each stroke up he squeezed pulling more pre into his mouth. This was just the appetizer, the main course was coming, as was Toriko. He let out a loud moan and his cock expanded as he released. Thick cum came out all at once.

Takimaru drank him down, letting the semen fill his belly at first, then he pulled back and got to taste the delicious nectar. He didn’t need to hold it in his mouth to savor it, there was a lot coming, it poured over his tongue, and had his body singing in joy.

He came from drinking the man’s milk. Toriko focused and kept himself cumming, unloading all his heavy balls had to offer, after 6 gallons of it, the flow stopped and Takimaru was still in heaven. His belly was full, the special cum was full of all kinds of delicious things, and gave him new found strength.

Toriko fixed up his suit, and scooped Takimaru up and held him, letting his warmth blanket him. “Thank you…”

“Of course.” He smiled and rubbed the male’s back allowing him to fall into a happy sleep. Toriko didn’t sleep though, he stayed up keeping watch like a pack leader.  
End


End file.
